the_immortals_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Orca of the Azure Sea
Orca of the Azure Sea is one-half of the Azure Brothers, along with his brother Balmung of the Azure Sky a legendary adventurers group and is the bodyguard of Treize Khrushrenata Description Appearance Orca is a imposing figure. he stands 6'4" and is heavily muscled. He has long hair brown hair with flecks of seafoam green that he keeps pushed back. He being an Aasimar born from Eladrin parents has retained most of his Eladrin features and his color does change depending on the mood that he's in. When calm his skin is a seafoam green which matches his hair, when angered he is as radiant as magma spouting from a volcano, and when he is sad his skin is as blue as the depths of the deepest ocean. His armor is sparse as to not impede his incredible mobility and weights a great-axe made from timber and sap of Valaya herself. Personality Orca was once a brash and boisterous young man. First to laugh and throw a punch, he was greatly loved by his friends. He never hesitated to jump headlong into anything he was doing and one of the bravest souls to ever walk the planet. A ferocious combatant who even savage monsters would come to fear. He cleaved with such swiftness it appeared that he would become wind. A lover of drunken antics he was known as quite the prankster, even getting his brother Balmung to show up to a blind date with a pig. He was devoted to his comrades and his brother without question until something happened on one of their adventures which schismed his relationship with Balmung. After that he threw himself into the vices of the world gambling away much of his seemingly endless wealth until he was broke. Drunk and unable to control his emotions there was several outbursts which caused such destruction it seemed impossible for a single man to be responsible for. Biography Background Orca of the Azure Sea was one-half of the legendary adventuring group known as the Azure Brothers, along with his brother Balmung of the Azure Sky. Orca earned his moniker "of the Azure Sea", when he severed the head of the Kraken Maelstrom. Along with his brother and friends they traveled the world slaying monsters and would-be evil-doers and discovered treasures of power and great fortune. Bards, musicians, poets and story writers around the world have been inspired by their heroic deeds. After a mishap on one of the Azure Brothers adventures the group disbanded and Balmung and Orca swore to never speak to each other again. Orca became a drifter and drunkenly gambled his fortune away in the various underworlds of the world. He then went on a self imposed exile into the Sea of Sands for years, killing anything in his path and carving a path a destruction across the sandy wastes. He was found by Treize and taken in by the Azure Sons. He was given a job as a personal bodyguard by Treize and given anything he desired. Treize has never called on Orca for any combat unless he chose to fight. He currently resides in the free city of Ghur in Valaya's Sprout. Relationships Orca is the brother of Balmung of the Azure Sky but had a falling out in which they swore to never speak again. Orca is the personal bodyguard and friend of Treize Khushrenada. Orca also appeared to know Jericho and was rejoiced when The Honest Men returned with him, shedding his deep blue color in favor of a seafoam green shade. Character Information Notable Items *Valaya's Thorn *Valaya's Promise *Boots of Swift Swimming *Maelstrom's Eye Appearances He first appeared to The Honest Men in Summer's Rest a bar at the bottom of Valaya's Sprout. He later appeared at the dinner with Treize before The Honest Men departed to the Prison. He was seen drinking and in a better mood at the feast after The Honest Men's return. He was last seen entering and attacking the undead abomination and helping Treize and The Honest Men escape the burning Valaya's Sprout. Quotations "ENOUGH!"